


Before You Die 臨終

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 哈盧, 盧哈 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當哈利被任命為新的魔法部部長，他去了阿茲卡班探訪盧修斯•馬爾福為過去的冒犯尋求報復。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Die 臨終

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Before You Die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187291) by GMTH. 



> 授權：

　　與伏地魔王激戰並殺死對方的剛好五年之後，哈利•詹姆•波被任命為新一任魔法部部長。

　　二十三歲之齡，他是史上最年輕的部長以及唯一一個無需從國家基層做起就被直接任命此職的人。但即使這個職位其他候選人不滿意他被選中，他們也不會說出來。巫師社會對哈利虧欠良多，給予他最高長官的榮譽似乎微不足道。

　　新部長一上任就排滿計劃。他做的第一件事就是為天狼星•布萊克安排一大筆金加隆賠償。沒有事情能夠彌補他教父在阿茲卡班蒙冤入獄蹉跎的歲月，但哈利決心要令天狼星餘生都無憂無慮，至少經濟方面。

　　哈利做的第二件事，就是向西弗勒斯•斯內普教授頒發追封的梅林爵士團，一級勳章，以表揚他對鳯凰會傑出的貢獻。看著斯內普在最後一戰殞落是對哈利致命的打擊。那男人由始至終都是冷血可悲的混球，但沒有他的幫助，鳯凰會永遠沒有機會戰勝黑魔王。斯內普的鬼魂——已在霍格沃茲取得永久居留權——似乎很高興獲頒獎章，儘管他從來沒說出口。但頒獎儀式之後，他決定不再騷擾格蘭芬多塔樓的學生，回歸他所屬的地窖。

　　哈利做的第三件事，就是確保盧修斯•馬爾福餘生都被關在阿茲卡班。

 

* * *

 

　　哈利霍格沃茨七年級一開始，盧修斯就在學校董事會恢復原職，歸功於一大筆骯髒捐獻，以及控制了幾位高職位的魔法部官員。宣布這個決定時鄧不利多氣瘋了，深信年長的馬爾福會利用他與學校的聯繫將鳯凰會的活動回報給伏地魔。但康奈留•福吉沒留給校長斟酌的餘地。部長繼續對伏地魔威脅日增視而不見，無論如何，依然沒有實質證據證明盧修斯回歸了活躍食死徒的角色，除了哈利和斯內普的證詞。

　　於是盧修斯回來了。正如鄧不利多擔心那樣，他開始在霍格沃茨花上大量時間。表面上，他是來探望他的兒子，確保德拉科的教育進程令他滿意，但斯內普的說法完全不同。每次馬爾福來訪後，斯萊特林學院的院長都會急忙到校長辦公室匯報黑魔王最新調查。

　　某程度上，是釋然。盧修斯樂意坦誠討論伏地魔的計劃意味魔藥大師尚未被發現是叛徒。但盧修斯在附近的時候哈利總是煩躁不安。他經常看見那年長的巫師定睛盯著他，灰色的眼睛閃過奇怪、飢渴的神情。他知道那意味著什麼。如果能夠將活下來的男孩送到黑魔王手上，馬爾福就能在伏地魔的圈子裡永保地位。

　　這個念頭令哈利不寒而慄。

　　面對風雨欲來，鄧不利多覺得比以往任何時候都有必要保持正常氛圍。課堂如常——儘管黑魔法防禦術的課程要比之前嚴格多了——魁地奇選拔賽就在十月中旬舉行。哈利作為格蘭芬多隊伍的隊長監督選拔賽，從三四年級候選人中挑選一個新的追球手一個新的擊球手。當選拔賽完結，球場空無人影，他決定盡情享受他最愛的消遣方式——在他信賴的流星575上獨自飛行。微風拂過髮絲的感覺美妙至極，魁地奇長袍在他身後隨風飄揚的聲音仿若悅耳的音樂。

　　當他終於降落，沿路跋涉前往城堡，掃帚隨意放在肩上的時候，天已經開始黑了。這是他很久以來首次放鬆心神，覺得快樂，短暫從難以承受的重擔——作為巫師世界最大，又或者唯一的希望——釋放。

　　那種感覺片刻之後就被硬生生粉碎，一把冰冷的嗓音忽然劃過黑暗。

　　「優秀的飛行，波特先生。」

　　嚇了一跳，哈利頓時停下腳步，盧修斯•馬爾福從附近掃帚棚的陰影中步前。

　　「當然，我知道你是出類拔萃的飛行者。」馬爾福說著，緩緩走過兩人的距離，每走一步他的烏木手杖都輕敲地上。「必須是，才能不斷令我的德拉科挫敗。」

　　哈利沒有回應，迅速考慮他有什麼選擇。他不覺得盧修斯會在校園範圍攻擊他，但這裡太暗了，除非有什麼事情發生否則城堡裡沒有人會看到他們。值得慶幸的是，他感覺到長袍口袋裡魔杖熟悉的重量，如果盧修斯嘗試傷害他他可以輕易取出。

　　但年長的馬爾福似乎無意使用暴力，走到哈利面前他就停了下來，半明半暗中目不轉睛睥睨著他。「我得問你。」他低聲柔和道，「你到底怎能專心致志比賽，明知世上最強大的巫師，此時此刻，正在計劃如何有效毀掉你？」

　　哈利抬頭怒視那年長男性的臉。「我面對過伏地魔。」他冷冷回答。「我不害怕。」但微微顫抖的聲音暴露出他真實的情緒。

　　馬爾福冰冷的笑容令哈利每根骨頭都發冷。「勇敢的說話，出自將死之人的口。」他舉起戴著手套的手用兩根手指托著哈利的下巴。「告訴我……你死前最想做的是什麼？」他眼睛一眨不眨細看男孩的臉，但哈利的目光從未動搖。「看看世界？城堡之外有一個廣遠遼闊的世界，你知道的。又或者你想談談戀愛？嗯？」

　　「你想從我身上得到什麼，馬爾福先生？」哈利問，將下巴抽出年長男性的鉗制。

　　但盧修斯繼續說，仿佛哈利沒說過話。「又或許。」他若有所思低語，「你想做愛？」

　　哈利倉皇後退一步，挪動的時候幾乎被長袍下擺絆倒。這段交談變得好奇怪。

　　這次馬爾福的笑容甚至更令人心寒，伴隨那貴族雙眼野性的光芒。「啊，當然。你這個年齡每個男孩都想做這件事，對不。」他開始再次逼近哈利，每一步都令少年向後退，直至肩胛骨撞上掃帚棚的粗糙木牆。「我可以幫你。」盧修斯道，將高大的身形壓上哈利，將他釘在牆上。「畢竟，如果你沒能嚐過做愛美妙的滋味就死掉那就太可惜了。」

　　說完，他低下頭，將唇壓上哈利展開激烈的吻，舌頭擠入那受驚男孩的牙齒。同一時間，他的手滑進哈利的長袍，取去他的魔杖，向他肩膀後方扔走。然後他又伸了進去，將哈利的魁地奇球衣從褲腰扯出。當感覺到粗糙的皮革手套磨過他的腹部，哈利開始瘋狂掙扎，但馬爾福強壯得難以抵抗。手套一路摸上他的胸膛，輕柔如羽的手指逗弄那敏感的乳尖直至它不由自己，他的身體抽搐。

　　盧修斯一隻腳塞進哈利雙腿之間，將它們微微分開，讓自己迅速變硬的陰莖碾磨男孩的腹部。「你感覺得到嗎？」他輕聲道，撤回對哈利嘴裡的入侵，用空出的手捧著哈利的褲檔。「你感覺得到我多想要你嗎？」他又再吞下哈利雙唇，仍然用一隻手捏著挺立的乳尖，另一隻按摩哈利的分身。

　　擠壓釋放。擠壓釋放。難以自禁，那感覺強烈得令哈利呻吟出聲，驚恐地感覺到血液湧去背叛自己的陰莖。「對，就是這樣。」盧修斯柔聲細語，他的聲音透著一絲得意，感覺到哈利的勃起盛放。「你真該好好享受，我的男孩。畢竟，這有可能是你人生唯一一場性愛。」

　　「不！」哈利突然哭了，回復理智，全面意識到接下來會發生的事，事實擊中了他。「放開我，馬爾福！」他撞上那年長男性，嘗試讓他失去平衡擺脫他，但他毫無影響。哈利的掙扎只是進一步燃點了盧修斯，他重新煥發熱情繼續他的服侍，直到哈利的力量開始減弱。

　　當哈利意識到他遠勝自己，放棄反抗，兩人已被汗水濕透。邪惡地笑了，馬爾福摸上自己褲子鈕釦釋放出勃起。「看見了嗎，哈利？」他問，將哈利的手拖向下，強逼他將手指捲上它。「你感覺到它有多大嗎？我會將它深深埋進你緊致的小屁股內，然後毫無憐憫操到你裡面滴著我的汁液。聽起來是不是很棒？」他仔細舔過哈利的耳廓，將他們相連的手在他腫脹的分身上下套弄，他的話令哈利打了個寒戰。

　　他粗暴地抓住哈利的肩膀，將他轉過去面向掃帚棚的牆。他將哈利的長袍褶到臀部之上，然後撕開褲子扯到最低。當那冰冷的空氣觸碰哈利汗水浸透的肌膚，他又再開始掙扎，這次力氣變弱但是依然堅決。瞬間，盧修斯用強壯的手臂將他狠狠壓上牆。

　　「我要用魔法來制服你麼？」他低吼。「如果有必要我會，但我向你保證，會比原本痛上很多倍。」

　　哈利忍住抽泣退讓了。「那麼，就趕緊完事。」他咬牙切齒地費力道。

　　「明智的決定，我的男孩。」盧修斯回覆，下流地溫柔撫過哈利的頭髮。他另一隻手一路灼燒過哈利後背來到他的臀部，停在縫隙之間。哈利聽見盧修斯唸出一個簡短的咒語，片刻之後，一隻滑溜的手指推進他皺褶的入口。那手指逗弄那緊致的括約肌令哈利全身繃緊，它一路刺進令他背部弓起。「你好緊。」盧修斯低聲道，刺入又抽出，每次插得更深。「如此美味的緊致。我會享受你在我周圍搏動的感覺。」他加入第二根手指，打著圈哄騙那肌肉敞開。一根入侵的手指掃過他體內深處敏感的一點，哈利喘息著，不由自主向後迎上盧修斯的手。盧修斯輕輕一笑，轉動他戴著手套的手指，好讓每次穿過時都逗弄那甜美的一點。哈利重重咬著唇以抑止自己愉悅的回應，他可以在舌頭嚐到鮮血。

　　第三根手指推進他裡面，插入又抽出，仿若永恆。然後所有手指都退了出來，一個更加溫暖，更加圓鈍的物體佔據了位置。盧修斯牢牢扳開哈利臀瓣，把拇指塞了進去，將那處子穴口撐開到極限。盧修斯插進裡面，世界在一團紅色的薄霧中溶解。

　　當馬爾福嘶聲咒罵向前推進，哈利胡亂抓著掃帚棚粗糙的木材，撕裂了指甲。一寸又一寸插入，只當他的雙球碰上了哈利緊咬的後庭圓形底部，他才停了下來喘了口氣。短暫輕淺的推進很快就變成更長更深的衝刺，富有節奏的陣陣痛楚與擠壓令兩人喉中都發出低哼。顫抖的雙手穩著哈利的臀部繼續猛攻，更快更重，撕裂的痛永無止境。淚水從哈利臉上流過，盧修斯無情劫掠他的後庭，狠狠操他操到每次野蠻推進他都被逼撞上他的雙球。

　　終於，盧修斯釋出一連串的痛苦呻吟，標誌著他迎來高潮。哈利感覺到灼熱在他體內深處噴濺，盧修斯的臀部繼續每次強大的脈衝向前抽動。當最後一波的快感席捲而去，盧修斯才鬆開手，退後幾步。

　　哈利死死抓住牆，仿佛那是救命索，不能也不願回頭面對他的襲擊者。隱隱約約，他聽到盧修斯清潔自己，將分身放回褲子內的聲音，然後那年長的馬爾福再次壓上哈利的身體。

　　「我肯定你不會告訴任何人這次小小經歷，波特先生。」盧修斯在哈利耳邊低語。「但為了以防萬一你衝動行事，讓我向你保證那會是天大的錯誤。你也不想那個你那麼喜歡的小泥巴種女巫遇上不幸的意外，對不？」  
　　  
　　無聲地，哈利搖了搖頭。馬爾福的精液撓痒般緩緩滴落他的大腿後面，他覺得完全徹底被擊潰。

　　「那麼很好。我建議你振作起來回到城堡。你外出很長時間了。裡面可能有人開始擔心你。」

　　當哈利鼓起力氣轉過身，馬爾福已經遠去。

 

* * *

 

　　魔法部部長其中一項職責就是阿茲卡班堡壘年度考察，盧修斯•馬爾福被關押的數週之後哈利就決定是時候起行了。外門打開，攝魂怪示意他進去時他壓下哆嗦。自從伏地魔死後，他遇到這些怪物時再沒聽見父母垂死的哭聲，但他仍然討厭待在牠們附近。然而，他需要這隻來為他執行重要職務，所以他嚥下湧上喉嚨的膽汁，給那野獸下達指示。攝魂怪無聲點了點頭表示明白，然後輚過身拖著腳穿過走廊往馬爾福囚室方向走去，哈利緊隨其後。

　　盧修斯蜷縮在房間一角小小的帆布床上，赤著雙足，只穿著一件薄薄的棉布上衣和長褲。他看上去糟糕透了。他比一個星期前要瘦多了，他厚厚的金髮骯髒打結。他的眼腈深陷臉龐，下方眼袋顯著突出。囚室的門打開，突如其來的光線令他眨了眨眼，用顫抖的手遮住雙眼。

　　「你好，盧修斯。」哈利輕聲道，微笑以掩飾對這個噁心得不配為人的生物的厭惡。「你最近怎樣？」

　　馬爾福發出一聲類近嘲諷的低哼。「你覺得我最近怎樣？」他虛弱問道。這個鬼地方哪裡是人待的？」

　　哈利嘖了一聲。「看見你淪落至此真是遺憾。」他說，每一個音節都透著虛假的誠意。「我不願看見你這樣。或許我們可以一起想辦法。」

　　盧修斯抬頭，雙眼充滿希望的曙光。他知道魔法部部長說一句話就能釋放囚犯。他也知道哈利毫無理由對他寬大處理，但他是一個絕望的人，絕望的人會抓住出現的每一根救命稻草。

　　「也許我們可以。」他謹慎同意道，「你有什麼想法？」

　　哈利坐在盧修斯的帆布床毗鄰桌子一角，「你記得那夜你強暴了我，當然。」哈利聲音染上的冷硬令馬爾福瑟縮。他想過哈利會說的開場白，但顯然沒想到是這件事。「那時你問我我死前最想做的事。唔，我活下來了。我意識到有一件事我比任何事都想做。」他傾身，用狠狠的目光困住這個瘦弱的男人。當他再次開口，他的語氣是純粹的冰與火。「我想聽見你求我原諒你。」

　　盧修斯驚訝地張大了嘴，不過哈利無法分辨那是出於對這項要求的憤怒抑或為如此簡單鬆了一口氣。

　　「簡單至極，對不，盧修斯？」哈利愉快問，又再向後靠去。「你能為我做這件事，對不？」

　　「你只想從我身上得到這樣？」馬爾福回覆道，眼睛睜大。

　　哈利舉起雙手，親切一笑。「就是這樣。」

　　「很好。」盧修斯挺起肩膀，直直對上哈利的目光。深呼吸了一口氣，他道。「你可以原諒我嗎，波特先生？」

　　部長似乎就這件事想了一會，才遺憾搖頭。「我恐怕這還不夠好。再來一次。」

　　盧修斯開始皺起眉頭展現怒容。他看起來即將要拒絕，但之後改變了主意。哈利津津有味看著馬爾福臉上情緒閃來閃去，自尊與理智天人交戰。

　　「求你，部長。」最後他說。「我對我的所作所為深感抱歉，我希望你能夠發自內心原諒我。」

　　哈利歪著頭側到一邊仿佛在考慮馬爾福的道歉有多誠懇，才再一次回絕。「你似乎還沒明白你想從你身上得到什麼。」他說，站了起來向面前桌子做了個手勢。「俯向桌子。」

　　哈利言外之意變得清晰，馬爾福的唇抿成一線。「不。」他說。

　　哈利像條蛇般突然來襲，牢牢抓住盧修斯前臂將他從帆布床上拉了起來。「我說俯向桌子，該死的你。」他嘶聲道，將盧修斯推向前，直至他的胸膛貼在桌上，一隻手按著盧修斯，哈利扯開男人的棉褲拉到大腿中間，解開自己褲子的鈕釦。

　　盧修斯在他身下虛弱掙扎，哈利掏出自己的陰莖，開始套弄到變硬。這次他整個計劃最難的一部份。他的血管為馬爾福所做的惡行尖叫出憎恨，他不肯定他能不能勃起。幸好他褲子口袋裡藏了一瓶強力春藥。用拇指扳開小瓶的軟木塞子，他倒了一大灘到他半硬的分身上。那感覺誘人至極，他將液體塗滿整根，迅速就徹底硬起來了。

　　他懶得替盧修斯做任何準備功夫。踢開他的腳踝，強迫他雙腿張開，哈利將自己對準盧修斯的入口，胯部挺進。他感覺到插進去時強壯的肌肉環著他陰莖頭部，沉醉於他的動作勾起馬爾福喉嚨撕裂似的尖叫。

　　「現在。」他喘息道，分身全根沒入那男人體內。「我說我想聽你求•我• _原•諒_ 。」

　　哈利幾乎無法聽清馬爾福唇中吐出的句子，因為他從後面搗進他一次又一次。馬爾福的肌肉緊咬並灼燒他過分敏感的分身感覺很棒，但很奇怪，沒有任何快感。這不是為了舒服。不是。每一下衝刺都是為了憎佷和厭惡，憤怒與報復。他的雙球每一下拍上馬爾福的後庭都是為了懲罰他多年以前從他身上奪去的東西。盧修斯輕輕趴在面前的桌子上，接受懲罰，他的雙眼緊閉，一次又一次央求哈利原諒他。

　　哈利伸手到馬爾福胯下用他仍然潤滑的手抓上男人疲軟的陰莖。他粗暴地用藥水套弄盧修斯的柱體，當他感覺到它再次在他手中昂揚，他笑得洋洋得意。

　　「求求你，求求你，求求你。」盧修斯斷斷續續呻吟，臀部不由自主向後迎上哈利的推進，陰莖在哈利手中愈脹愈大。

　　「再說一遍。」哈利命令道。「大聲點。你說得真動聽。」分身每一下衝刺，他都讓盧修斯的骨盆前傾，迫使他操著哈利緊握的手掌。

　　「求求你，哈利。」盧修斯叫道。「求求你！原諒我！」

　　哈利感覺到馬爾福將要比他快迎來高潮，他加快抽插那硬物。當他肯定盧修斯在高潮邊綠搖搖欲墜，他用另一隻手抓起一把亂蓬蓬的頭髮，將他的頭從桌上扯起來。

　　雙眼仍然緊閉，盧修斯不知道攝魂怪已經悄悄滑進囚室。那個被判處死刑的男人由始至終沒看見它傾身用唇封上他的嘴，用那可怕的一吻把他請求寬恕的聲音永久靜音。

　　他的靈魂與他的精液在同一秒離開他的身體。

　　當他身前桌上的身體一動不動，比死更糟糕，哈利停止衝撞，抽出他仍然很硬，沒有得到滿足的陰莖。滿臉通紅，他捧著他下腹僵硬的分身，拉起褲子，扣好鈕釦。

　　「我永遠不會原諒你對我做的事，你這可悲的狗娘養的。」他喃喃道，經過那俯臥的身形，走出囚室門口。

　　他懷疑他永遠也無法原諒自己。他剛剛成為了他最痛恨的那種人。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實這篇文後半逆了我CP，淚目，我掙扎了好久譯不譯。但因為實在太喜歡裡面的盧修斯了，而且後半他面對死亡威脅的那句堅定的No打動了我，所以最後還是譯了＞＜


End file.
